


Encore?

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, if u don't get the last part jean is saying levi knows how to ride a dick really well, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's short, it's raining, it's morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore?

**Author's Note:**

> Since our stories aren't get much attention on [tumblr](http://levijean-s.tumblr.com/post/137926302477/encore-levi-x-jean), I've decided to repost them on here

> **Written By:** Brey
> 
> **A/N:** lol i wrote this last night, ik it’s p short but hey i don’t see anyone else writing stuff for this ship 

The rapid pitter patter of raindrops against the cold, glass window filled the dim, quiet room. Outside the world was dreary and wet, pity to those who had to endure the harsh elements.

A bed groaned under the shifted weight of a person and soft murmurs could be heard under the onslaught of the rain if you strained your ears.

“…mm, what time?” A groggy voice asked softly.

The covers moved as the person asked leaned down to press a kiss on the questioning person’s forehead. “Six o'clock, love. It’s pouring out too.”

‘Love’ snuggled closer to his partner, pressing the side of his face against the warm fabric covering their firm chest. He listened to the steady beat of a living heart and breathed in time with it. Inhale, _beat_ , exhale, _beat_.

“Like what you hear?” His partner asked, threading slender fingers through his ebony locks.

“Not as much as I liked what I heard last night,” ‘Love’ smirked and pulled his ear away from his partner’s chest to lean forward and leave a small kiss on the corner of their mouth. “I particularly liked it when you were  _growling, ‘Levi! Oh, fuck, Levi!’_ like a ravenous beast.“

Levi’s partner chuckled and traced a fingertip along Levi’s jawline starting near his ear down to his chin then across his bottom lip. The ebony-haired male held Jean’s gaze as his brown eyes trailed from his mouth to his own silver gaze.

“Well, you know how to properly saddle on,” Jean turned from his side onto his back, throwing the covers off them. He motioned to Levi and the shorter male deftly straddled his thighs. “Care to give me an encore?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
